Broken
by CassandraAnnInWonderland
Summary: Kevin Barr hated his dad. As if divorcing his mother and shacking up with a young widow who has a kid wasn't bad enough, the lady wants her son to move in too. She also is giving him the eye. Eddward Vincent recently lost his father, and his grieving mother isn't herself. She has jumped onto the first sympathetic guy she saw. All Edd can think is how could his mom forget his dad?
1. Broken- Paul Vincent

I do NOT own EEnE, all rights to its amazing creator.

 **WARNING.** **_This story gets to be mature, it involves age difference and gay sex if either of those are not right for you please do not continue past this point. You have been warned._**

 _  
Broken- Paul Vincent._

The screech of rubber burning as brakes slam down filled the silent night. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Paul Vincent. The sounds and images flooding him like a lagging video, his face contorting in terror then pain as the crash over took him.

Agony. Bleak, black abyss.

His grey eyes preyed open with effort. Lids weighed down as though sleep called out to him. Bliss. The promise of bliss from the pain he was enduring. The shrill sounds of sirens, though diluted, echoed, bouncing around his head. Pictures flashed over his vision. His wife, beautiful with her blonde curls and cyan eyes, and smiling just for him.

His son came at the end of the images, the progression of his growth from in his mother womb till now- all but two days before his sixteenth birthday. Raven hair like his own, curled at the ends as it grew past his ears. Eyes so much like his mothers it made him so happy his son didn't have the dull grey. The smile of his little boy was the best, perfect aside from the slight gap that even braces never fixed. So intelligent and talented his Eddward was. So curious and caring. So eager for new information.

So father-less.

 **A/N  
** _ **Hope this intro into my story doesn't bore people too much and how short it is, isn't a problem. I'll be working on the next part now, hopefully pick things up a bit. Feel free to review.**_


	2. Broken- Walls Come Tumbling Down

Disclaimer- Still sadly do Not own EEnE

 **WARNING.** **_This story gets to be mature, it involves age difference and gay sex if either of those are not right for you please do not continue past this point. You have been warned._**

"…Amen."  
Tears flooded the faces of nearly all who stood before the grave of Paul Vincent. It wasn't lacking in the number of people in attendance; family, friends and even those he knew that weren't exactly his biggest fan made an appearance to show respect to the deceased. Paul had been a good man, an attentive husband and a strict but proud Father. Anyone who knew him knew how prideful he was in regards to his son. His little genius. Paul knew he drove his son hard, he was never sorry for it. He was only sorry for the stress it caused. Eddward knew this.

Edd loved his Father very much. As did his Mother (he was so sure) but Clare Vincent – the sobbing widow, seemed very unlike herself. The mother he knew, the one similar to his Father being work orientated and quite formal, dressed intelligently. That was not the mother before him.

She stood with her blonde curls bouncing over the shoulders of a burly mans shoulder. Her heavily made up face buried into the crook of his neck. Edd tilted his head off to the left slightly, his raven locks sliding into his face a bit. He couldn't help but feel the sight wasn't right. His Mother wasn't right.

Then again, he wasn't right. Eddward had been dealing with a lot of stress, over the past few years he'd gathered quite a few disorders such as anxiety, and most recently depression. Everything was somewhat manageable to start, a bit of OCD a dash of nervous stutters, but coming out as Bisexual? That was too much different to handle for others. Things just took a nosedive from there. That's when his sharp friend and his skin made fast friends. It didn't last long, the moment his Father got suspicious was the moment it ended. The deal was if Edd were to stop, his Mother wouldn't be told about it. It was a low blow but Edd knew the situation made his Father desperate.

Eddward would do anything for his Mother. She was one of his reasons for how he was: his language, curiosity, craving to learn. People wouldn't have guessed but his Mother had been the driving force behind how seriously he took his academics. All her fussing and nagging made him work hard for her, a way to show his love for her he supposed. She worked hard for him, now he'd work hard for her and do the fussing because they weren't okay.

Edd glanced again at his Mother, face still hidden within the mans thick neck. His mind demanded him to take a closer look, instincts screaming something was off. He scanned the man. The man was thick as an oak tree and just as tall, maybe around 6'3? He towered over Clare, who was only 5'6 (5'10 in her impractical heels) but that wasn't the problem. Nor was it the greying blond hair he had, though what he did spot, he wished it was. Eddward recoiled in disgust. The large man sported tented pants, and not by design.

 _The nerve! For a widow, AND at a funeral, have you no shame!_ He scolded in his head, his face refusing to mask his upset. Seeming to sense Edd's disapproving gaze, the brute looked over to him. A friendly smile occupied his age withered face, green eyes sparking, causing a shiver to run over his spine for two reasons. One being with how the man was reacting to his mother; two being the uncanny feeling that he has seen those eyes somewhere before. Tuning back into his sense of sight had been a bad idea, he was so gobsmacked he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Clare Vincent, his **Mother** , had bitten the mans neck. She'd taken his sun kissed skin between her perfect teeth and **bit** him.

No. They weren't okay. Nothing was okay about today.

Eddward's stomach did summersaults and knotted tightly as his anxiety slammed into him mercilessly. His coloring changed, paling out in his repulsion. Clare was now nibbling the stranger ear and subtly rocking her body into his- and his uninvited guest. Edd couldn't tell you what he was witnessing. Well, he could but he refused to acknowledge it as what it was.

 _That can_ _ **not**_ _be my Mother._

His Mother loved his Father more than anything, they were the ideal power couple. They couldn't be separated from each other, wasn't that why he didn't have parents in his house for years? She simply couldn't be the woman before him now, hanging off some Neanderthal looking male at his Father's funeral. As the scene continued to fold out, only seeming to get more heated between the two, Edds vision began blurring, his head going fuzzy with static.

 _This is not happening!_

Eddward knew his panic was reaching uncontrollable levels, he was barely aware he'd begun hyperventilating. It wasn't until Clare kissed the corner of the mans mouth, her pink tongue running over his chapped lips. That is when the ground opened before him and the world tilted on its axis.

His body swayed, vision hazing in and out of focus before he pitched forward. His vision was horribly fuzzy, as if he didn't have his contacts in, but he still caught Clare whip her head around to see her baby boy falling. Horror flared over her beautiful features before everything winked out for Eddward.

 **A/N  
** _ **Hope this part isn't confusing or anything- it might be though and I hope it was enjoyable.  
Thanks to those who left comments on the story, I really appreciate it.  
Any questions please ask. Feel free to review.**_


End file.
